


Not another...

by Pirotess666



Series: Not Another... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirotess666/pseuds/Pirotess666
Summary: So, this will the a series of short STETER stories that follow clichés type fics.They’ll be the typical “NOT ANOTHER” type of story  :)





	Not another...

**Author's Note:**

> So, this will the a series of short STETER stories that follow clichés type fics.
> 
> They’ll be the typical “NOT ANOTHER” type of story :)

#  1 The truth in me (Not another…Sex pollen story)

  


Peter was slowly going insane. It was the only explanation. First he was hit by sex pollen made by a witch. And he’d attacked Stiles. 

The damned teen had helped him but now…now Peter just couldn’t say no. Was sex between them still has good as it had been when he was under the influence of the pollen? Yes, it was. It was even better than.

After fucking so many times, the teen should have been out of his system by now. Only he wasn’t. Fucking Stiles had grown on him like a fungus you can’t get rid of.

  


  


#  2 Serendipity (Not another…Roommates story)

  


Peter entered his home, bloody and broken, gritting his teeth to stop himself from whimpering in pain. This was the last straw. No way was he going to stay with this pack anymore. Two years ago, when he’d fought with his daughter, he left Beacon Hills and that pack. The problem was that nobody wanted him in his pack. And the pack that accepted him…they made him the Omega.

Enough.

This month it had been so close. The alpha had found out what being a true wolf really meant. He got heats…and could carry children. Fucking asshole wanted to make him his bitch.

No. Just no.

So being the schemer that he was, Peter managed to escape that pack and was now in Washington searching for a roommate.

If McCall managed to become a true alpha with only a pack of two humans, there was no reason he also couldn’t.

The problem was…one of the people that knocked on his door to try to be his roommate was none other than Stiles Stilinski.

*

Stiles wipes the blood from his face with his forearm and grins maniacally at his companions  who grin back at him . Being the “alpha” of a spook squad  in the FBI that is  filled with supernaturals and human hunters  is awesome.  Even though its members are the most childish and egotistical person’s of all times (good friends though) who think cockblocking him is the most absolute fun. 

Now, if Stiles could just change roommates, life would be damn near perfect. He is so tired of stinky, loud and all around idiot Arthur Dorkoff. Talk about personality matching one’s name. He had several seeings scheduled for the next week…and when he saw one of the apartments to share rent with, he almost got a heart attack when the person opening the door was none other than Peter Hale.

Because that’s his life.

  


  


  


#  3 Me Stiles, you Peter (Not another…Pets story)

  


Peter couldn’t disguise his shock at seeing the filthy creature in front of him. He was tall, very very fit, with several scars covering his body. 

HUMAN.

What he was seeing was a rare human. One that had been out of society probably all his life.

The boy snarled, showing blunt human teeth. He was going to keep him. Peter didn’t know what he looked like under all that grime but regardless, no one in the entire world had ever discovered a Wild Child before.

  


  


  


#  4 Private Clinic (Not another…Doctor/Patient story)

  


OK. Peter could do this. He really could. So what if a strange guy was going to stick a finger up his ass? Thousands of men had to do it when they reached 45 years old and needed to start doing the prostate exam.

Only…his doctor looked like he should still be in high school and was  _reaaaally_ good with those damned fingers.

And instead of only seeing him once a year for his check up, Peter keeps seeing him everywhere!

  


  


  


#  5 Life is not a game (Not Another…Boss/Employee story)

  


Peter adjusted his tie, feeling the nerves making his hands shake a little. Finally. He’d spent the last year and a half searching for a job after that college fiasco. All his money was gone and he was getting desperate. He was one step away from moving in with his nephew because he didn’t have enough money to pay rent and that was just…humiliating.

Now he found a job at an up and coming company that developed games. Apparently, they were thinking about doing a period game for which Peter’s degree in history and mythology would come in handy.

The problem was Stiles Stilinski. That guy was a genius but he irritated him to no end. And he wanted him. There was nothing Peter wanted more than to have Stiles bend him over his desk and have his way with him.

  


  


  


#  6 Once Upon a Time (Not another…Prince / Concubine story)

  


There were three kingdoms. The human kingdom, the supernatural kingdom and the kingdom of…Stilinski’s. Which is to say that nobody knew what was going on in there although it was suspected to have magic.

After the alliance between the Hale’s and the Argents failed, Talia Hale had no choice but to offer up her brother to the prince of the Stilinski kingdom, hoping for an alliance that would result in the destruction of the Argents.

This is the story of how Peter and Stiles fell in love despite all the crap around them.

  


  


  


  


#  7 A Millennium (Not Another…Time travel story)

  


The doctors won. Everybody was dead and Beacon Hills was now a ghost town, filled with corpses. 

Disaster. Stiles screams in anguish as the last of his friends dies, Scott having sacrificed himself so he could escape. There’s no one left but him…and those that are, are completely damaged. But there’s hope. One last hope of reversing everything.

Stiles had spent the last couple of years learning magic and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to change this reality.

So he travels back in time to help save the Hale’s from the fire so he’ll have more people who will fight the doctors and their beast in the future in the future.

He just wasn’t counting on how cute a younger manipulative Peter could be.

  


  


  


#  8 Standing Tall (Not Another…Alpha / Omega story)

  


Life was not easy. At least, not for those who had the misfortune of being born Omegas. Your intelligence didn’t matter. Your personality didn’t matter. Your wishes didn’t matter. Only three things mattered. Your lineage. Your looks. Your ability to reproduce.

Only Alphas could claim Omegas. This was because the children born from an Alpha/Omega pairing were always Alphas. But after the Omegas were in the possession of their Alpha mates…they had no voice anymore. Not that they had much to begin with.

And Stiles had just claimed Peter.

  


  


  


#  9 Peter’s learning Curve (Not Another…Alternate universe where there are Master/Slaves story)

  


Peter was going to kill Stiles. The inexperienced spark, too powerful for his own good, had panicked in the middle of a battle and thrown Peter and Stiles into an alternate universe where supernaturals are human’s slaves.

Only…he has to pretend to be Stiles’ slave so that they can return to their own reality .

Meanwhile, his hormones start going into overdrive…and it’s all that damned kid’s fault.

  


  


  


#  10 Who’s the boss? (Not Another…Blackmail story)

  


Stiles was looking at Peter like a predator looks at his prey. This fucking FBI chief had just dared to threaten Stiles to work for them by blackmailing him into it.

Did he even realize what he could do to his life?

He lifted an eyebrow when he saw the man lick his lips while looking at his always moving hands. His eyes were dilated and his lips parted and he looked…a second away from pouncing Stiles.

Stiles slid a bit down his chair, legs parted and he watched the big bad chief gulp. 

Well…this could be interesting.

  


  


  


  


#  11 It’s so easy (Not Another…we had a one night stand but now you’re dating someone else Story)

  


Peter wants. He wants to let go and just deliver himself to some stranger’s hands and be pleasured.

Stilinski does that. Does more than that. He makes him see stars. That one night stand turned out to be the best night of his life and the only thing he got from the man was a name, a rose and breakfast.

Months later he finds out that the stranger is dating his nephew and he missed his opportunity.

Or did he?

A small smirk starts playing on his lips. He’d never had problems getting whoever he wanted and now Peter really wants Stiles.

And he’s gonna get him.

  


  


  


  


#  12 Dance with the Devil (Not Another…Master/Slave story)

  


Two hundred years ago, the supernatural society was discovered.

Now, they’re humans slaves, to be abused and treated as such much meat.

Sexual slavery is common practice. They can be “toilets” which means any human can have them; personal slaves which means they belong to a single master; companions which means they only provide companionship and are used exclusively for their minds and finally consorts which means that human and supernatural are the same as husband and wife. Their children, if born supernatural, are free. If you made consort, you could never be made a toilet. If your master released you, you’d be free.

And Peter really wants to be free. So when a pale teen looked at him up and down, studying him, judging him, he saw in his eyes his salvation…or doom.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?
> 
> i'll probably start with the first three and then i'll follow with which ever hits my fancy.
> 
>  
> 
> PS: How do I make this into a series? Shouldn't there be an option for it?


End file.
